Star Fox: Brotherhood
by rcmgamer218
Summary: Follow the life of Talon McCloud, Fox's adoptive human brother, who is also a Jedi, with no love for the Jedi Council and holds a grudge against them. See how helps Fox and his team destroy Andross and save the planet Saria, and go on other adventures R&R
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox:

Prologue

In the time of the Old Republic, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic ordered an expedition deep into the Unknown Regions, hoping to form new alliances with new races. After over ten years of traveling, the expedition was ready to call the journey off, when suddenly; they found a series of planets, practically in the middle of an empty section of space. At first, the leaders of the expedition thought the planets were uninhabited, but they were greeted by a group of low tech single man fighters, demanding to know the purpose of the expedition's intrusion. The Jedi ambassadors that were with the expedition explained that they were hoping to find races like the ones they were speaking to. The fighters escorted the expedition to their capital world, which they called, Corneria, heart of the Lylat system, which was a series of planets, filled with intelligent animal-like beings. Once the expedition was allowed to speak with the leader of the Lylat system, a Council of planetary ambassadors that discussed the fate of their home world, whether it's on economy, food surplus, or military strength. After many weeks of negotiation, the Council allowed the Jedi to contact their home on Coruscant, and inform their fellow Jedi of their findings. After many more weeks of negotiations, the Supreme Chancellor proposed the possibility of making an alliance with the Lylat System and the Republic, something that the Council found interesting, so they agreed to send their own ambassadors to see what the Republic was like for a few years, and when it was all said and down, the Lylat Council was pleased with what they were told, and agreed to an Alliance, which proved to be profitable for both parties, and Lylat and the Republic remained allies for thousands of years, no matter what. Thousands of years later, seventeen years before the Lylat Wars, the conflict between Lylat and the mad scientist, Andross, famous mercenary James McCloud, his wife, and their five month old son, Fox, were taking a vacation in their home, the Great Fox, when they found a small Republic yacht under attack by pirates, so James hopped into his fighter to destroy the pirates, and it wasn't long until the pirates were forced to flee. James and his wife then made sure the family inside the yacht was okay, and after a few minutes of talking, James escorted the family of three humans, a man, his wife, and their infant son, Talon, who were also on vacation, to the same place the McCloud family was heading. Once they arrived at a repair shop for the yacht, the two families quickly became friends, including their sons. After saying their goodbyes, the two families parted, hoping to see each other again, unaware that when they do, it wouldn't be on happy circumstances. Two weeks later, when James and his family were returning from their vacation, they found their friends yacht, turned into nothing except a piece of scrap. Worried about the fate of their new friends, the McClouds searched the area for any sign of their survival, when they found an escape pod drifting in space. James then had the escape pod pulled into the Great Fox to try and save their friends, only to find the wife, who was heavily bleeding and Talon, who was crying. After they got the wife's wounds healed as much as possible, she explained that the pirates attacked them again, and this time, boarded their yacht; they killed her husband after he tried to protect his family, but they still shot and stabbed the mother repeatedly, and may have killed Talon is she hadn't hidden him. A few minutes later, the mother died from too much blood loss, but not before making the McCloud's promise to take care of Talon, or at least find him a good home; they answered by saying they'd adopt him as one of their own, and promised to love him as such. After the mother passed, Talon immediately started crying, and remained crying for over twenty minutes. The McClound's then gave the mother a proper funeral. James and his now family of four returned to Corneria to fill out the papers and make Talon their legal son, and for seven years, Talon was happy to be a member of the McCloud family. But on Talon's seventh birthday, while his parents were leaving for their jobs, Talon and Fox woke up to a bomb going off near them, very near them, it was in their drive way; their father's car was destroyed by a car bomb, and their mother was in it. By the time the fire was put out, it was too late; Vixy McCloud was dead, something that would haunt Talon for the remainder of his life. A year later, when Fox and Talon were starting their new year of the Cornerian Academy, and as soon as they got home, James was talking to a robed man in their house, and when the two saw Talon, the robed man stood up and introduced himself to Talon as a Jedi, coming to take him to the Jedi Temple to be trained. Talon was resilient at first, and Fox was practically yelling at his dad to not let his brother go. After the two calmed down, James took his sons outside to explain to them that a life as a Jedi would be better for Talon, since James was away on missions a lot recently. After over an hour of talking, Talon finally gave in decided to go with the Jedi, much to Fox's disappointment, and both kids were mad at James for making him do that to Talon. After Talon was ready to go, he said goodbye to his father and brother, and left with the Jedi to become one himself. A year later, Talon received news from Peppy Hare that James was killed on a mission to Venom, something which broke Talon's heart, knowing that his dad was dead. Talon asked the Council to allow him to go to his father's service, but they denied him the permission, which made Talon both sad and angry. Though he was angry at the Council, which he would probably remain that way for his entire career as a Jedi, he continued his training for another nine years, until he was padawaned to Jedi Master Saesee Tiin at age seventeen.

Ch. 1

_Great Fox, en route to Meteo Asteroid Belt; Nine years before Battle of Geonosis _

Jedi Master Saesee Tiin, his padawan, Talon McCloud, and the Star Fox team were making their way through the Meteo Asteroid Belt, trying to find a space station hiding in the middle of it. The space station has been reported to be filled with mad scientists, studying kidnapped Force Sensitive children and performing sick experiments on them. The Jedi Council has asked that Saesee Tiin and Talon check out the lead, and see if it's solid, and Star Fox offered to escort and provide fire support for the Jedi. The Jedi and mercenaries spent the past week, carefully flying through the belt, trying to avoid any major damage. As Fox walked in, he saw Talon was checking out the Great Fox's systems, so he decided to talk to his brother

"How are you doing, Talon?" Fox asked, and Talon just shrugged.

"Fine I guess…I've been having a hard time sleeping though; I can sense so much pain and suffering as we head deeper into the Belt." Talon said.

"We must be getting close then." Fox said, and suddenly, the doors into the bridge opened and Saesee Tiin walked into the bridge.

"Talon, Captain McCloud." The Jedi master greeted, and the two nodded as he walked to the scanners. "Any news captain?" Tiin asked, but Fox shook his head.

"No sir, afraid not." Fox said, and as Talon took a sip of caf, he felt light headed as his mind started showing him images; first he saw several cages and tubes, then it extended to a larger room filled with men wearing white coats and masks, looking at blood samples and computers as people Talon could see started screaming and crying, and finally, he saw a giant asteroid floating in space, and then, everything faded as he came back to reality.

"The base is in an asteroid!" Talon yelled, and his friends looked at him, confused by the outburst.

"What are you saying?" Saesee Tiin asked.

"I had a vision; the base is inside an asteroid, like an actual asteroid! That's why we couldn't find it; we probably flew right past it!" Talon explained, and everyone in the room understood what he was saying.

"Falco! Slippy! Report to the hanger! NOW!" Fox ordered on the Great Fox's comm link, and they all made their way towards the hanger. When Falco and Slippy arrived, they all got in their own fighters; Talon and his master were using Delta-6 starfighters, which was probably as fast and agile as the Arwing's Fox and his team were using.

"Okay, here's the plan, we'll split into three teams; Slippy you fly as a wingman for Master Tiin, Fox and Peppy, you two will fly together, and Falco will fly with me." Talon ordered, but Fox spoke up on the comm.

"Uh Talon, this is my team, so…" Fox said, but Talon interrupted him.

"Can you think of a better way to do this?" Talon asked, and Fox remained quiet for a couple seconds before preparing his Arwing. "That's what I thought." Talon said, slightly annoyed. The six pilots then took off, and went in three different directions.

_Fox and Peppy's perspective; thirty minutes later _

"I'm starting to wish my parents didn't adopt Talon." Fox said, annoyed, as he flew past asteroids, easily avoiding any dangerous collisions.

"Fox, you don't mean that, and you know it. You have to cut Talon a little slack; he's under a lot of pressure." Peppy said.

"I guess, but he doesn't have to take it out on the team." Fox said.

"He's not, Fox, he just feels that every one of those lives being tested on are relying on him; he hasn't learned how to rely on others to carry his burden, he's just too independent." Peppy said.

"I guess Talon really did listen to dad when he told us not to rely too heavily on other people to do the work for us." Fox said, and Peppy smirked.

"Yeah, I was there when he had that talk with you two; Talon said 'But dad, isn't that what you're paid to do? Do things other people are supposed to do?'" Peppy quoted, and Fox chuckled.

"Yeah…I remember that too; I was expecting dad to yell, but…he just laughed. Told Talon he's the cleverest kid he ever met…" Fox said, causing a bittersweet smile to take form.

"James loved you two very much." Peppy said.

"I know Peppy…I know….

_Slippy and Saesee Tiin's perspective _

"Jedi Master Tiin, can I ask you something?" Slippy asked.

"What is it?" The Jedi replied.

"Why didn't your Jedi Council allow Talon to go to his father's funeral? That just…doesn't seem fair in my eyes." Slippy said.

"Yes, it wasn't fair. Talon still hasn't forgiven the Council for their decision." Tiin said.

"Aren't you on the Council?" Slippy asked.

"Yes, but the only reason he tolerates me is because I tried to convince the Council to allow him to go to his father's funeral." Tiin explained.

"I see." Slippy said.

_Talon and Falco's perspective _

"So Falco, what's working with my brother like?" Talon asked, trying to strike conversation.

"Honestly? Well, sometimes he can be the biggest pain in the ass in the Lylat System." Falco said bluntly, causing Talon to chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds like Fox." Talon said.

"Yeah…and the other times, he's the greatest friend anyone can ever have…" Falco said.

"Yeah, he's one guy you can always count on, no matter how bad you want to punch him." Talon said, when suddenly, he sensed someone in great pain nearby, and contacted his master. "Master…" Talon started, but his master cut him off.

"I sense it too…Talon, can you sense how close you are to the lab?" Tiin asked, and suddenly, smaller asteroids split open, revealing laser turrets and started firing at Talon and Falco.

"I'd say we're pretty damn close!" Falco said, just barely avoiding a shot from the turret. "Fox, better call off the Great Fox following us; these are anti-cruiser turrets, disruptors, if my scanners are reading them right." Falco said, and he tried to barrel roll to deflect a laser blast, but it bypassed the magnetized shield and began 'eating' the one of the wings of the fighter. "Yep, definitely disruptors."

"We're on our way! You two just stay alive until we get there!" Fox ordered, when Talon's radar picked up a large group of fighters.

"Man I hope my radar's glitching; picking up dozens of fighters heading our way, fast!" Talon said, and a couple of minutes later, dozens of vulture and scarab fighters began shooting at him and Falco. "DAMN! FOX, YOU BETTER GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE! NOW!"

"ROB, get the Great Fox's anti-air guns ready and assist Talon and Falco!" Fox ordered.

"Fox, didn't you hear me! There are disruptor cannons out here!" Falco yelled.

"Then take the cannons out before the Great Fox arrives!" Fox ordered, and Talon pulled a sharp turn and made his way to the nearest disruptor cannon and began shooting at it, though his cannons weren't doing any damage to it. The cannon then turned around and began firing at Talon, but he did a quick turn to avoid being hit, while still shooting at the cannon, when he noticed a stray shot fly towards a gas vent on the cannon, and hit the discharge gas, when suddenly, the gas ignited and created an explosion powerful enough to destroy the cannon.

"Falco! When the disruptor cannons fire, aim your weapons at the discharge gas vents on the bottom of the cannons! The gas is highly volatile!" Talon said, and he went to find another cannon, when he sensed a disturbance in the Force in just enough time to avoid three fighter shots coming towards him.

"What do you fools want?" One of the pilots said, which happened to be Wolf O'Donnell, leader of the Star Wolf team.

"Wolf? You're here?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, these scientists are paying us big money to protect their lab and experiments." Wolf said.

"Do you even know what they're doing, Wolf!" Fox asked, getting angry.

"Don't know, don't care. We just want the credits!" Leon said, followed by his usual cold laugh.

"Well, O'Donnell, we got you out-manned and out-gunned, so why don't you turn those tin cans around before we have to turn them into space dust." Talon said.

"Talon…wasn't expecting to see you again…looks like they finally let you out of that little Temple of yours. Though I doubt you're ready for the real world, kid." Wolf said, getting behind Talon and shooting at him. Talon answered by going deeper into the asteroid field and shooting smaller asteroids to create large amounts of debris for Wolf. "Resourceful…but not good enough!" Wolf yelled, avoiding most of the asteroids, but when they reached a larger one, and Talon headed straight for it, with Wolf right behind him. Right before Talon the asteroid, he made a sharp turn and avoided a deadly collision and did a flip to face Wolf and opened fire on him. Wolf barrel-rolled and most of the blaster fire bounced off the Wolfen's shield, and Talon was forced to turn again so he could avoid hitting Wolf. Wolf then took that advantage to get behind Talon and fired on the Jedi, but Talon's flying skills and usage of the Force allowed him to avoid getting hit as he turned, dived, and flipped, eventually getting behind Wolf again, and this time, when he fired his lasers, he got a few good shots on Wolf's fighter.

"Don't call me kid again, Wolf, not unless you want your fighter to turn up as scrap metal." Talon said, and he started shooting again, and Wolf took more hits, forcing the mercenary to take a sharp turn. Talon, however, continued looking for the base instead of following Wolf.

"Talon, have you found anything that looks like a base?" Fox asked as he destroyed another disruptor turret.

"Not yet Fox…can't find a transponder for these blasted droid fighters either." Talon said.

"Great Fox is one minute from destination." ROB informed.

"You heard him team; we have one minute to destroy the rest of these turrets." Fox said, and he activated his boosters and began drawing fire from the turrets while his team shot at the gas. Talon was flying past a large asteroid during that time, and noticed one of the craters open, and dozens of droids flew out of the crater.

"Master! I think I found the base! Lock onto my signal and hightail it over here!" Talon said, and a few minutes later, blaster bolts pounded Talon's fighter, and quickly dropped his shields. Talon looked at his radar and saw that all four members of Star Wolf were speeding towards him, ready for a fight. Talon quickly turned his ship around to face the four Wolfens, and he pressed a button on his counsel and two boxes lowered at the bottom of his fighter, each holding four missile pods. Talon then activated his targeting computer and locked onto the four fighters in front of him. After hearing a beep, indicating that the missiles were locked, Talon pulled on the trigger on his fighter controls, and eight missiles shot from their silos and two each flew to each Wolfen.

"Missiles! Star Wolf, break off!" Wolf ordered, and the four pilots all went in different directions, but the missiles followed them. Star Wolf tried to outrun the missiles, but they weren't fast enough, and each fighter got hit by both missiles. When the fire balls that followed cleared, the fighters were badly damaged but intact, and weren't moving. Not sensing any death in the Force, Talon knew that Star Wolf was still alive.

"Star Wolf has been neutralized. I'm beginning my attack run on the bases hanger. Master, Fox, care to provide some cover for me?" Talon asked.

"I'm a little preoccupied right now, Talon." Fox said.

"I can't help either Talon; there are still too many disruptor cannons, and Great Fox is going to be here any second." Tiin said, and Talon sighed.

"Very well, but the transponder has got to be taken out if we're going to have any chance against these droids!" Talon said.

"Talon, do what you gotta do, just remember what dad always told us; trust your instincts." Fox said, and Talon nodded and flipped his ship around and sped towards the hanger where droids were flying out of, and began firing his laser cannons and made a path for him to enter the hanger. Once he was inside, he jumped out of his ship and activated his lightsaber and began cutting down soldiers, mercenaries, and B1 battle droids. Although they had him outnumbered, fifty to one, he was too skilled for them, and quickly took them out.

"I'm in! I'm going to begin my search for the fighter droid transponder." Talon said, and he turned around and saw three satellite dishes attached to each other, standing straight up. "Found it…" Talon said, and when he made sure he was clear, he reached out with the Force and began pulling on the satellites, causing the straining metal to groan, and eventually the dishes were thrown off their supports, and Talon threw them to the side as his communicator started beeping. "McCloud here."

"Talon, whatever you did, it worked! The droid fighters are no longer firing at us; they're just flying straight, most are hitting the asteroids or into each other. The disruptor cannons have been destroyed, and we're heading in to assist you now." Fox said, and a few seconds later, four Arwings and Saesee Tiin's Delta-6 starfighter landed in the hanger. Once all six were ready, they pulled out their weapons and charged into the facility, killing anyone or anything that got in their way, whether it was droids, mercenaries, or armed scientists. After over an hour of running, shooting, and slashing, the team found a large control counsel in a dark room.

"What do you think this counsel does?" Talon asked, and Slippy pulled out a device and attached it to the computer.

"I should be able to hack this computer and find out where the prisoners are being held." Slippy said, and he began pressing buttons on his device and suddenly, the lights turned on in the room, revealing large glass cage-like objects, holding what looked like several different species, from human, to twi-lek, and even Lylatian races, all mutated and scarred from sick experiments.

"This is…horrible!" Talon said, and Slippy began pressing more buttons, when he came across several files.

"I found who is funding this project…my god…it's Andross! He's the one funding this project!" Slippy said, and both Fox and Talon became angry instantly at hearing the monkey's name, and Talon stood up and punched the metal wall, but didn't show any signs of pain. "Wait…there's someone else funding this project…someone named…Sido-dius…never heard of him. Have you heard of him, Master Tiin?" Slippy asked.

"No, the name is unfamiliar to me." Tiin said, and Slippy continued hacking, when suddenly, he pressed a wrong button, because the beings in the cages opened their eyes and looked at the intruders with anger and insanity.

"Ah stang!" Talon said, and he activated his lightsaber, and Tiin did the same, while Star Fox pulled out their blasters and aimed at the beings.

"Be careful everyone; they may not attack us." Tiin said, and suddenly, the beings jumped out of their cages, breaking the glass, and charged at the Jedi and mercenaries. Fox and his team opened fire and quickly killed them before they could any damage. However, more quickly appeared, and one of them performed a Force Push, which was powerful enough to push the team out of the room.

"Run!" Talon yelled, and all of them took off down the hallway, trying to avoid any of the insane test subjects. They continued running for several minutes, until they found a large metal door. Tiin and Talon activated their lightsabers and began cutting through the door, and when the piece of metal fell through, the Jedi and Mercenaries looked around and saw several men and women wearing white lab coats, and other people and species, wearing hospital clothes and had shaved heads, even the women. Talon looked around and quickly grew angry at seeing innocent people being treated like mindless animals.

"You shouldn't be here Jedi! Leave now!" One of the scientists said, and Talon just growled and was tempted to cut the mans head off, but Tiin stepped forward.

"You are all under arrest for performing illegal, inhumane experiments on innocent beings. Stand down." Tiin said, but one of the scientists tried to press a button, but Fox noticed him doing it, and shot him in the head with his blaster. After that, most of the scientists acted like they were surrendering, but suddenly, ten holes appeared in the ground, and Droideka's popped out and aimed their blaster cannons at the Jedi and mercenaries.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Jedi." One of the scientists said, but Talon looked at Tiin, and his master nodded. Talon then reached out with the Force and performed a powerful Force Wave, sending the droids back, making them roll and their shields drop. Fox and his team took that opportunity to blast the droids, leaving the scientists defenseless.

"It's over you quacks; try anything again, and none of you will remain alive to become prisoners." Fox said, and this time, the scientists truly surrendered, and Talon, Saesee Tiin, and Star Fox began cuffing the scientists. "Lylat security, this Star Fox; we have captured the scientists performing the illegal experiments and are ready for pick up. Sending you coordinates now." Fox said, and he pressed a few buttons on his wrist communicator, and the coordinates were sent out, while the others released the prisoners.

"Since these are Force Sensitive's, we'll need to bring them back to the Temple, so the rest of the Council can determine if any of them are stable enough to become Jedi." Saesee Tiin said.

"What about the ones that aren't stable enough?" Talon asked.

"We will have to give them to mental institutions, where they can be cared for properly." Master Tiin said, and Talon sighed.

"I don't like that idea master, they deserve an opportunity to become Jedi; we can't deny them of that just because they're unstable." Talon said, and Saesii Tiin sighed.

"I know you want to help them Talon, but there are too many of them for the Order to keep under watch, plus, some of them may be past the point of no return; you saw how some of these people attacked us." Master Tiin said.

"Which brings up a different subject; Talon, what should we do if they try to attack us when we release them?" Fox asked.

"Set your blasters to stun." Talon ordered.

"What about the children? Lylat Research and Development didn't consider children as targets with our weapons." Peppy said.

"Well, most of the people here were kidnapped as children, so it's the children that should be mentally stable, but if not, and they attack, just knock them unconscious." Talon said, and the six split up to accelerate the releasing of the prisoners, and things were going moderately well; no civilian causalities, and no other problems in general, but as custom, Slippy messed up.

"HELP!" Slippy yelled into his communicator, and Fox was the first to answer.

"What is it Slippy?" Fox asked.

"One of the prisoners attacked me and stole my blaster!" Slippy said.

"Calm down Slippy; it's set to stun, so he can't do any damage. It is set to stun right?" Fox asked.

"It…was…but when she took it, she found out how to set it to kill! She's threatening to kill herself if I get close to her!" Slippy yelled.

"Just calm down Slippy; I'm on my way now!" Talon said, and he ran towards Slippy's location. When he arrived, he saw Slippy, trying to talk the suicidal woman into letting the blaster go, but she'd occasionally point the blaster at Slippy, and then back to her head.

"Don't get any closer to her! She doesn't want you to touch her!" The woman said. She was around sixteen or seventeen years old, human, had blue eyes, and she may have had red hair if her head wasn't shaved.

"She's a real nut job Talon; talking in third person, constantly threatening to shoot me and her…" Slippy said, and Talon tried to get closer to the woman.

"Stay back! She'll kill you!" The woman said, and she pointed the blaster at her head and put the finger on the trigger.

"Hey…calm down. I'm here to help you…" Talon said soothingly, trying to calm the woman down.

"No…no one wants to help her…she's an animal! A monstrous, animal freak!" The woman said.

"Is that what the madmen told you?" Talon asked.

"They said they wanted to help her…make her…normal, but every time they touched her…the pain grew…" The woman said.

"They hurt you? How?" Talon asked.

"They…stuck sharp things in her head…made her bleed." The woman said.

"Needles…they wanted to study your blood." Talon said, and the woman started to cry.

"Why did they hurt her? What did she do that made them mad?" The woman asked.

"They just wanted to know what it was that made you so special." Talon said. "What's your name?" Talon asked.

"She has no name, the men just called her 'it', no name, just insults and pain." The woman said, so Talon tried a different approach.

"What did your family call you? Do you remember your family?" Talon asked, but the woman shook her head sadly. "Think back to the last time you were happy. Think of warmth, peace, love…do you remember any of these feelings?" Talon asked, and the woman closed her eyes, trying to think of the feelings Tal mentioned, tears started going down her eyes again.

"Peace…love…she does remember those feelings…long time ago…Emily…they called her…Emily…or Miley…" Emily said, and Talon smiled.

"Emily…that's a nice name. Do you remember anything else, Emily?" Talon asked.

"She doesn't…too much pain…wants it to stop…STOP!" Emily yelled, and she put the blaster to her head, but Talon held up his arms.

"Don't do it, Emily! Don't waste your life…you're a beautiful young woman who has too much to live for…don't pull that trigger. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want that…" Talon said, and Emily started sobbing.

"No parents…dead…killed by the men when they took her." Emily said.

"Your parents were killed? I am so sorry…I know how that feels…my parents were killed long ago too…by the same scientist that's leading this project…" Talon said bitterly, but he quickly refocused his attention on Emily. "Your parents still wouldn't want you to kill yourself, Emily…so please…give me the blaster." Talon said, and he took a single step forward, and Emily began shaking. "I won't hurt you Emily, I promise; I just want to help you." Talon said, and he started using the Force to enter Emily's mind and calm her down, and her shaking slowed a little, and Talon took another step, careful not to move too fast so he doesn't scare her into pulling the trigger. "Everything will be fine Emily, I give you my word…but you need to trust me." Talon said, and Emily lowered her arm and pointed the blaster away from her head. Talon then took that opportunity to grab the blaster and toss it to the side. He then grabbed hold of Emily, who wrapped her arms around him and began crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Emily said, and Talon returned the hug.

"It's okay Emily…everything is going to be okay." Talon said warmly, and when Emily backed away, Talon let her go. "Emily, I'm going to put you to sleep now, and when you wake up, you'll be in a better place…a safer place." Talon said, and he put his hands on Emily's head, and used the Force to encourage Emily's consciousness to let her sleep peacefully.

"Will there…be any bad dreams?" Emily asked.

"No…no bad dreams." Talon said, and Emily's eyes slowly shut as she drifted off to sleep. Talon then gave a large sigh of relief, and he picked Emily up and carried her to the other prisoners, and waited for the Lylatian Security Fleet to arrive.

_Talon's Room, on the Great Fox, en route to Republic Space; two hours later _

Talon was lying awake on his bed, thinking about the mission, when he sensed a familiar presence outside his room. Talon used the Force to open his door, and saw Fox on the other side, his arm raised like he was going to knock on the door.

"You scare me when you do that, you know that?" Fox said, and Talon smirked.

"Eh, bite me." Talon said, and the two chuckled as Fox pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you, little bro." Fox said, and Talon rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop with the 'little bro' thing? We're both seventeen." Talon said, but Fox smirked.

"But I'm older." Fox said.

"By three weeks, don't get such a big head; you practically block out Cornelia's sun as it is." Talon said, and Fox rolled his eyes.

"What ever." Fox said, and Talon smirked.

"Anyway, thanks Fox, for what you said. And I'm sorry being such a pain during the mission." Talon said.

"Eh, don't worry about; it was your first real mission." Fox said.

"I guess…" Talon said, and Fox noticed that his brother was distracted.

"What's on your mind, Talon?" Fox asked.

"Just thinking about what happened in the lab." Talon said.

"You mean with that girl? Emily?" Fox asked, and Talon nodded.

"Yeah…things could've gone so much worse than they did." Talon said.

"Yeah, but things couldn't have gone any better; Emily is alive, unharmed, and on her way to a place where she can get proper help. And it's thanks to you, Talon." Fox said, and Talon shrugged.

"Yeah but still…she was the same age as us, man…and thanks to those scientist bastards…she's mentally unstable, and might not be able to live in normal society." Talon said through his teeth. "I never wanted to kill anyone more than those scientists…except Andross…" Talon said.

"I know, but things will get better for her, I'm sure of it. You should be proud of yourself Talon. I am…and I'm sure dad would be proud too." Fox said, and Talon just shrugged again, and continued to think about what happened.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? A good start? A poor start? Either way, the next chapter will be up soon, and I hope you'll read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant; first day of the Lylat Wars _

Talon was making his way to the Jedi Council Chambers, to talk to the Council about assisting the Lylat System in their fight against Andross, who was mercilessly attacking every planet in the system. The only planet that wasn't under Andross' control was Corneria, and Talon had received word that Star Fox has been asked to save the planet. As Talon continued walking, he began shoving his fellow Jedi to the side so he could get to the Council faster. Normally the padawan was more considerate of others, but his thoughts were on his home at the moment.

'_The Council already made me mad by only accepting five of those prisoners from the Meteo Lab; poor Emily was forced to be put in an insane asylum, and she was terrified when she woke up from the Force-induced sleep I put her through, and I don't blame her; she must've sensed that they weren't going to treat her as well as the Council was told. After doing that, if the Council doesn't agree to help Lylat…my home…I may just leave the Order!_' Talon thought to himself, and when he finally reached the elevator that would lead him to the Council Chambers; he quickly got in and rose to the Chambers, where the Council was waiting for him. "Masters, I'm here to discuss about sending aid to the Lylat System." Talon said, but Master Windu stopped Talon before the padawan could explain his reasoning.

"Padawan McCloud, this is an issue that must be discussed by the Council alone; we can't base our decision based on what one padawan's wants." Windu said, but that wasn't enough for Talon.

"You will abandon the Lylat System…millions of innocent people, to their destruction to that madman!" Talon yelled angrily, and Yoda looked at Talon suspiciously.

"Killed your parents, Andross did. Correct, young Talon?" Yoda asked, and Talon nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't see…" Talon started, but Master Rancisis interrupted Talon before he could defend himself.

"It sounds like you want revenge for what this scientist did to your family, more than the freedom of the Lylat System." Rancisis said, and this made Talon even more furious.

"Don't you dare say all I want is vengeance Rancisis! Andross is a sadistic, maniacal, BASTARD, that needs to be destroyed before he takes even more lives! That is what this DAMN ORDER is about; PROTECTING the INNOCENT!" Talon yelled furiously.

"That is enough padawan McCloud! This is for the Council to decide. I suggest you return to your room and let go of your anger, otherwise, we may be forced to expel you from the Order." Windu threatened, but Talon just snorted.

"I'm getting tired of the Order anyway, so GO AHEAD!" Talon yelled, but Saesee Tiin stood up and walked to his padawan.

"Masters, allow me to talk to my padawan; perhaps I can calm him down." Master Tiin requested, and after getting approving nods from the rest of the Council, Tiin led Talon out of the Council Chambers. "Talon, you were completely out of line in there! You know better than to talk to the Council like that!" Tiin scowled, but Talon just snorted.

"I think I have the right when you're considering the idea of abandoning an entire star system to destruction!" Talon exclaimed, and he tried to storm off, but his master grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Talon, we can't risk the lives of countless Jedi, just to fight one man, especially with the recent discovery of the Sith returning." Tiin explained, hoping to calm down his padawan, but Talon wasn't moved.

"That doesn't mean we have to condemn Lylat to death!" Talon explained, and he jerked out of his master's grip, and got in the elevator. _'If this damn Council won't do anything to help Lylat, then I will.'_ Talon thought to himself, and when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he ran to the hanger and got in his Delta-6 starfighter. 'Hang on Fox, the cavalry is on its way.' Talon thought, and he piloted the starfighter out of the hanger and attached it to a hyperspace ring. After punching in the coordinates to Corneria, Talon activated the hyperdrive, and disappeared into a hyperspace tunnel.

_Corneria City _

"We're entering Corneria City now." Fox alerted as his Arwing exited a small canyon. Once Fox got a good look at the city, he was shocked at what the extent of the damage really ways; buildings that had stood for decades were now nothing more than burning rubble, destroyed by Andross' forces.

"This is horrible." Falco said as he looked at the smoke and rubble in the city. Fox agreed with Falco; Andross didn't care about anything except ruling the Lylat system, and he would destroy anything or anyone that got in his way. '_We will stop you Andross; you're days are now numbered._' Fox thought, and the team continued flying through the city.

"Everybody stay alert!" Peppy warned, and suddenly, a wave of enemy fighters started flying towards the four Arwings. Fox and his team easily blasted through the waves, but Fox noticed that blaster fire was passing him by, barely skimming the surface of his fighter. "You've got enemies on your tail! Use your brakes!" Peppy informed Fox, and he was just about to follow the old mans advice, when blaster fire from above hit the fighters attacking Fox, and destroyed them.

"Was that the reinforcements?" Fox asked.

"Sort of. I just couldn't leave ya hangin' big brother." Talon said as he leveled his fighters with Fox's.

"Talon! Does this mean the Republic is going to send reinforcements?" Fox asked, but Talon shook his head.

"I'm sorry bro, but I highly doubt it; the Jedi Council doesn't want to risk heavy Jedi casualties, so I came by myself." Talon explained, sounding extremely depressed, but Fox just shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter; you're one of the best pilots in the Jedi Order, if not the Republic itself, so you're all the help we'll need." Fox explained, and Talon smiled.

"I can't believe the Council just sent you; I know you and the Council don't see eye to eye, but I wouldn't expect them to actually just send you." Falco said.

"The Council doesn't know about this, do they Talon?" Peppy asked, and Talon scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Not yet…but they'll find out what happened when they realize I'm not at the Temple." Talon explained, and they continued to fly through the city, and they finally reached the outskirts.

"Fox, get the ones behind me!" Falco said, and he flew in front of Fox, showing that he was being chased by three fighters. Fox and Talon sped up their fighters and began shooting at the fighters chasing Falco. The three were quickly destroyed, giving Falco some breathing room. "I guess I should be thankful." Falco said, and Talon rolled his eyes.

"Ungrateful parrot." Talon said, and Falco growled.

"What was that?" Falco demanded, and Talon just chuckled as he rolled his fighter and destroyed some of the marine craft that were 'skiing' across the water. Fox, being the showoff that he was, was flying through the rocks while destroying Andross' marine forces. "Pretty smooth flying Fox." Falco admitted, and Talon rolled his eyes, and saw a large craft flying over them, going over a water fall.

"Follow me Fox!" Talon ordered, and he made a sharp turn, going through the waterfall.

"Talon, where you going?" Fox asked, and he started to follow his brother.

"I've found the target. Try to keep up!" Talon said, but Peppy spoke up.

"Fox, my scanners are picking up a large enemy farther north of here; if we miss him, it could cause some serious damage to other parts of the city!" Peppy warned.

"Peppy; you, Falco, and Slippy take care of the enemy to the north, Fox and I will handle this fool!" Talon ordered, and the five fighters split up. "Fox, drop altitude! This guy is approaching us from the rear!" Talon warned, and the two fighters quickly lowered as a large starship passed over them.

"Ah! Someone wants to play!" The pilot of the cruiser taunted. When his cruiser went passed Talon and Fox, the two raised their fighters to face Andross' lackey. The cruiser was red and white in color, and had three attached missile bays; two small ones on the right, and one larger on the left. "I've got a present for ya!" The pilot said, and three bay doors on the sides of the cruiser opened. Swarms of missiles flew out and began flying towards Fox and Talon. The two ace pilots easily avoided the missiles and began shooting at the main cruiser, but the lasers were bouncing off the hull, not even making a scratch. When Talon saw another wave of missiles coming, he activated his own missiles and fired one at missile bay on his right; the missile flew past the others, but hit the inside of the bay. The large explosion inside the bay tore it to shreds, leaving nothing but scrap metal and smoke where the hanger used to be.

"Fox, shoot at the inside the missile bays; that's the weak spot!" Talon explained, and when the bay doors opened, Fox and Talon fired a heavy barrage of lasers and bombs, destroying the top bay and severely damaging the other. Talon locked another one of his missiles onto the bay, and fired the explosive. The missile destroyed the last bay, but the cruiser was still standing. Talon tried firing at the cruiser itself again, and this time, severe damage was done. Realizing what happened, the cruiser pilot quickly turned his ship around, acting like he was running away, and Fox and Talon began shooting at the coward, damaging his ship even more. Suddenly though, the ship turned around and began firing at Fox and Talon. Fox's magnetized ship activated when he barrel rolled, causing the blaster fire to bounce off of his Arwing, but Talon's Delta-6 wasn't so lucky; the blaster fire tore through his shields and pummeled his armor. One of the shots hit the fuel line of the fighter, and a side of it was caught in the explosion.

"Talon!" Fox yelled as his brother struggled to keep the ship in the air.

"I'm fine Fox, but I'll have to head to the Great Fox. I'm afraid I can't finish this fight with you." Talon said as he flew off towards the Great Fox, and Fox stayed behind to finish off Andross' crony. The cruiser was badly damaged; a couple of well placed shots would end the fight, so Fox hit his boosters and pummeled the ship with a heavy barrage of Hyper Laser fire, and it wasn't long until Fox heard a satisfying explosion from inside the cruiser.

"Who are you guys?" The pilot asked as his ship struggled to stay in the air.

"We're Star Fox!" Fox said before flying off.

"You'll never defeat Andross!" The pilot said before his ship crashed into the water and turned into a huge ball of fire and scrap metal. As Fox made his way back into space, his team regrouped and confirmed the destruction of their target.

"You did it! I was worried for a moment." Slippy said admittedly, and Fox smiled.

"You're becoming more like your father." Peppy said, but that comment made Fox frown a little.

"I'm fine. You okay over there Fox?" Falco asked, and Fox nodded.

"Talon's ship is docked for repairs." ROB informed, and the four Arwings accelerated into the atmosphere where the Great Fox was waiting for them.

The team flew into the hanger, and saw Talon going over the damage done to his ship. When the four Arwings landed, Fox was the first to check on his brother.

"I'm fine Fox, but my fighter isn't so lucky. She'll need a complete overhaul. I don't suppose you'll be able to do anything about this, could you Slip-up?" Talon asked, turning towards Slippy, and the toad growled at the mention of Talon's old nickname for him.

"Stop calling me that! …And no…I'm a mechanic, not a miracle worker; this thing is down for the count." Slippy said, and Talon sighed angrily.

"Piece of crap starfighter." Talon said, and he kicked the ship, and there was apparently enough strength in that kick to cause one of the engines in the back to fall off and hit the ground, and Talon growled at the sight.

"Talon, relax; we always carry a couple of spare Arwings in the main hanger. You can use one of them from now on. It'll probably hold together better than that POS ever could." Fox said, and Talon nodded.

"Thanks. So, what's the current situation?" Talon asked.

"Well, as I'm you know, Andross has invaded Lylat and is trying to take over as Emperor. The C.D.F can't handle the strength of the onslaught of attacks, so General Pepper has hired us to take care of it. We came here to push the forces back, give Lylat an actual victory for once in this war. We're being paid by the kill, so we're going to give Andross and his army as much hell as possible." Fox said, and Talon smirked.

"Well, I'm here to provide whatever help I can." Talon said.

"Well, I'm glad you're here Talon, we could use a pilot with your skills." Peppy said.

"Yeah, you can even take Slippy's place." Falco said.

"Hey!" Slippy said in annoyance, and everyone started laughing, except Slippy.

"With you on our team Talon, Andross doesn't stand a chance!" Fox said, and Talon nodded.

"Yeah, we can finally take down that insane ape, and bring him to justice for the crimes he's committed." Talon said, and the team got ready for their next mission.

"Talon, I need to speak with you." Saesee Tiin said as he knocked on the door to Talon's room, but he didn't get an answer; he was expecting the silent treatment from Talon, after the Jedi Council basically condemned the Lylat System in his eyes. Tiin decided to open the door, but was shocked to see that his padawan was not in the room, and the majority of his possessions were gone, including his lightsaber. It didn't Tiin long to realize what happened, and he was immediately beginning to worry about his apprentice. "Talon…may the Force be with you."


End file.
